It is known in the medical field to utilize an implantable prosthesis to support a duct or vessel in a mammalian body. One such prosthesis may include a frame-like structure. Such frame-like structures are commonly known as a “stent”, “stent-graft” or “covered stent.” These structures are referred to collectively herein as a “stent” or an “implantable prosthesis.”
The stent or prosthesis can be utilized to support a duct or vessel in the mammalian body that suffers from an abnormal widening (e.g., an aneurysm, vessel contraction or lesion such as a stenosis or occlusion), or an abnormal narrowing (e.g., a stricture). Stents are also utilized widely in the urethra, esophagus, biliary tract, intestines, arteries, veins, as well as peripheral vessels. The stent can be delivered via a small incision on a host body. Hence, the use of stents as a minimally-invasive surgical procedure has become widely accepted.
Previously developed stents for use in the biliary, venous, and arterial systems have been of two broad classes: balloon-expanded and self-expanding. In both of these classes, stents have been made by different techniques, including forming from wire and machining from a hollow tube. Such machining can be done by photo-chemical etching, laser-cutting, stamping, piercing, or other material-removal processes. Other manufacturing techniques have been proposed, such as vacuum or chemical deposition of material or forming a tube of machined flat material, but those “exotic” methods have not been widely commercialized.
One common form of stent is configured as a series of essentially identical rings connected together to form a lattice-like framework that defines a tubular framework. The series of rings may or may not have connecting linkages between the adjacent rings. One example does not utilize any connecting linkages between adjacent rings as it relies upon a direct connection from one ring to the next ring. It is believed that more popular examples utilize connecting linkages between adjacent rings, which can be seen in stent products offered by various companies in the marketplace.
All of the above stent examples utilize a biocompatible metal alloy (e.g., stainless steel, Nitinol or Elgiloy). The most common metal alloy utilized by these examples is Nitinol, which has strong shape memory characteristics so that Nitinol self-expands when placed in the duct or vessel of a mammalian body at normal body temperature. In addition to self-expansion, these stents utilize a series of circular rings placed adjacent to each other to maintain an appropriate longitudinal spacing between each rings. Other examples are shown and described in U.S. Patent Publication 2003/0055485, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,824,059 and 7,131,993. Examples which use a helical configuration are shown and described, to identify a few, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,117,165; 6,488,703; 6,042,597; 5,906,639; 6,053,940; 6,013,854; 6,348,065; 6,923,828; 6,059,808; 6,238,409; 6,656,219; 6,053,940; 6,013,854; and 5,800,456.
A need is recognized for a stent that maintains the patency of a vessel with the ability to adapt to the tortuous anatomy of the host by being highly flexible while being loadable into a delivery catheter of sufficiently small profile and easily deliverable to target site in the vessel or duct by having the ability to navigate tortuous ducts or vessels.